The threat, the love, the dismay
by Kiiwii
Summary: Akito comes to the Sohma house and meets Tohru for the first time at a party. But when he gets jealous, he orders Tohru to live with him or he'll kill Yuki! And when Akito gets Tohru pregnant, what will Yuki think? ANOTHER UPDATE! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Ooh, this is going to be fun! Read and Review please, i would really appreciate it!**

CHAPTER 1

Tohru walked to Yuki's room. "Yuki?" she asked. Yuki got up from his bed and smiled. Tohru shut the door and went over to him.

Yuki grabbed Tohru and he kissed her. They stood in the dark just kissing for many minutes. When they finally broke away Tohru smiled and said, "I love you Yuki." Yuki smiled back and then replied, "I love you too, Tohru."

Tohru and Yuki had been doing this for weeks now, at midnight Tohru would wake up and go into Yuki's room. He would always be staring out the window and she would always act like the happiest girl in the world.

Saturday the Sohmas' had a party. All the people of the zodiac were invited, even the dark Akito-dono.

The music boomed. Tohru's favorite song came on and in her lack of rhythm she started to dance. She danced along with Yuki and then a dark figure descended into the room. No one had noticed him, because he quietly slunk over to Hatori and Shigure.

"This is pointless, I don't know why I came here." Akito-dono grunted. "Akito, why don't you just relax?" Hatori asked.

Tohru's face became visiblethrough the crowd. "Who's she?" Akito-dono asked. "Oh, her?" Shigure asked, "Her name is Tohru Honda, she moved in about a month ago." "Oh," He paused in the moment."Tohru." Akito said.

Tohru smiled as Yuki dipped her.

"She's dancing with rat boy?" Akito asked.

Then Yuki gazed into her eyes and Tohru gazed into his. Then they kissed.

Akito frowned as he saw this horrible site. "I need to leave." Akito disappeared into shadow.

When Akito got back to the main house he growled in dismay. "How could he?" He yelled, as he smashed a lamp down. "Oh, why am I feeling like this?" Akito turned to the mirror. "I don't care, I will now punish that rat boy for his crime." Akito smashed the mirror and then got on the phone.

Tohru awoke in a stir. Shigure sat at the edge of her bed. She jumped and then grasped her heart. "Shigure, you almost gave me a heart attack." Shigure stared blankly at the girl with the amber eyes.

"Tohru, you are moving to the Sohma main house today." Shigure said. "Aren'twe in the main house?" Tohru asked. "No, with Akito-dono." Tohru had heard awful stories about the man who did horrible things to Yuki.

"No." She said, "He almost killed," "Tohru, if you don't move in with him," Shigure took a deep breath, "he'll kill Yuki." Tohru backed away. "What?" she asked in horror. "He has fell in love with you, and he wants you beside him." Tohru got up.

"I need to tell Yuki," She reached for the door knob and Shigure quickly pushed the door closed. "Akito-dono does not want Yuki in on this, he wants me to tell you when you are safetly residing in his home. You know, just so Yuki doesn't try to kidnap you and run away." Shigure said.

"But I can't." Tohru said. "Then Yuki will die." Shigure said. Tohru looked away from the door knob. "Fine." She said.

Tohru sat in the black car awaiting her destiny with the man who almost killed her love. But what will Yuki think?

The car drove up to a house soaking in a dark aura. She grabbed her suitcases and then Hatori led her in the house.

Tohru took off her shoes and then two maids led her into a dark room. "You will stay here until we summon you." One said. Tohru looked up, her eyes blood shot from crying.

Then Akito-dono burst through the doors. "Ah, so you're the miss Tohru Honda I've been hearing so much about." "Yes," Tohru said, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "And you're the slimy, mean, cold, old troll I've heard about.

Akitowent over to her, and with the back of his hand he slapped her, hard. Tohru fell down. "You will soon learn to respect me," Akito said, his tone was harsh. "And when you do, you will see me differently. But if you don't do what I say, when I say it, I'll go over and kill your beloved Yuki."

Tohru gasped. "No!" She cried. Tohru stood up and glared at Akito. He slapped her again. "How dare you use that kind of tone with me!" He growled. "You belong to me, and what I say goes."

Akito-dono grabbed Tohru by her shoulders. "If I wish to make you live in the dog house outside, I will. If I wish for you to wash me in a bath, you will. If I wish to fuck you, I will." Tohru's eyes gleamed with horror.

"And if I wish to kiss you," He forcefully brought Tohru over to him and kissed her. His tongue slid in her mouth and explored it.

"I will." Akito-dono dropped her. "Ak…akito, I," "You will refer to me as Akito-dono. Until tomorrow." Akito-dono slammed the doors and then Tohru heard a click. Akito locked it!

When he heard the harsh man's footsteps fade away, Tohru threw herself on the bed and tears flew down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and i never will.**

Holy Crap, i haven't updated in a while. I just finished Icy Cold, and man was that a shaky story! I mean it was good but wow that was hard to write, and i did it mostly on hormones. Anyway i decided to continue this story because well, the first chapter got 20 reviews and there are like 12 alerts, i guess people like this story. Ummm, there will be a lemon in the next chapter...or maybe in this chapter? I guess you will have to read on to find out!

* * *

Sunlight poured into the dark room where Tohru Honda slept. Her eyes slowly opened, gazing at the warmness of the light.

She sighed and sat up, there was no sound at all except the small rustling of the bed sheets under her.

Tohru looked down, and slowly frowned, '_This isn't my bed_'She looked to the window, and then gasped softly. Thoughts of yesterday filled her head, the cruel way Akito treated her, the look of Shigure when he told her what she must do, and the blackness that welcomed her.

A maid came into the room and walked over to her. "Miss Honda." She softly said, she had a dress in hand.

"Yes?" Tohru asked, somewhat startled, and somewhat angry.

"Akito-dono asks that you join him for breakfast in the garden, and also he requests you wear this." The maid came over and put the dress by Tohru and then walked towards the door.

"I am not going." The maid abruptly stopped when she heard this, and turned around, looking a bit irritated.

"You must, if you do not, then the master says you will still be joining him for dinner, but then you will be naked."

Tohru stared at the maid, then at the window, then at the dress. Once she put it on, it wasn't that bad. It was light, and comfortable, it was a sundress with Sakura blossoms on it. There was actually a hair tie with a fresh Sakura flower on the top.

One of the maids led Tohru into the garden, where she saw Akito, sitting on a rock, gazing at the flowers.

"Mhm." The maid choked out to get Akito's attention.

Akito looked back to see them, and then he smirked. "I see you did as I asked," He paused, "I thought I was going to see you naked." He picked a flower. "I am kind of disappointed now." He smelled the flower, and then slowly looked back to the flowers.

Tohru looked around, on the left there was a large fountain with the large koi fish swimming around, on the right there was a large amount of tall grass and flowers. When she looked up there was a beautiful arch-way that was covered with Sakura blossoms.

"You seem to like Sakura trees, don't you Akito?"

Akito frowned, and then looked over to Ms. Honda. "I said, call me Akito-dono, and if you are so rude to do even that then call me Akito-sama. Also, I will address you first, if I do not, then no speaking at all. If I keep you here forever, and don't tell you to open your mouth, well those were your last words weren't they?" He turned back to his flowers, and picked a few.

"I will be teaching you manners, you do not respect your elders, at all, and that is not good." He turned to face her, "Now, undress."

Tohru blushed slightly, "Undress?" She turned back to see a maid, anyone who would back her up, and then let her get out of this sticky situation.

"Did I stutter?"

"N-no." She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Well don't slouch girl, get it over with. I want to see what I am dealing with here."

She didn't move and eyed Akito angrily.

"Ohh, didn't Shigure tell you?" He chuckled, "If you do not listen, I will kill Yuki." He began to rip petals off of a flower, and even though Tohru could tell that Akito was losing his temper, she wanted to see what he was going to do.

"Fine then," Akito stood up, and tilted to the side. "I guess, if well, you don't want to, I'll take you back to the house. I think it was unreasonable of me, to ask something like this." He walked over to her, and smiled softly, putting his hands on Tohru's shoulders, making her jump because his hands were cold to her flesh.

"You're a cute one, I guess I can be envious to Yuki, you are such a pretty girl."

Tohru smiled back, but not a big smile, she didn't completely trust Akito.

Then, RIP! Akito ripped off Tohru's clothes and sent her once again, plummeting to the ground.

Her jaw opened wide. "Would you like for me to treat you with unkindness? I guess you like to swing that way."

Akito strattled her waist and put his hands on her breasts. Tohru struggled to get away, then Akito kissed her harshly. She squealed under him, and then he broke away.

"I guess you like that huh?" He stood up, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her up. Leaving the ripped sundress on the stone patio, he pulled Tohru back into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Okie Dokie People! Another update cause i know that you can't wait til you see what happens next. Have fun reading, and dont forget to review. Iloveanimesomuch

* * *

Yuki sighed and stared out the window, Tohru had left the house, and wasn't back yet. Shigure was out, and the only person that was in the house was Kyo. Yuki sighed and then he heard a voice say, "Oh come on, what are you doing?"

Yuki, a bit startled at this, turned to see Kyo, standing in his door way. "I am waiting for Tohru-san to come home, but I guess it is illegal to wait for those who haven't been here for a while."

"What do you mean…That ditz probably went shopping, got lost, and now she is wandering the streets of America somewhere." Kyo laughed slightly at his joke, but when he saw the scowl on his cousin's face, he stopped.

"What's your problem, stop worrying about her, she is fine."

"I don't think so," Yuki said, turning back to the window, and watching the wind blow through the leaves of the trees. "I keep having bad feelings, that something bad is going to happen, or has already happened. I mean,"

"Oh cut it out Yuki, as much as I like to see you in distress and in pain, this is a BIT too much." Kyo paused, and then got into fighting position, "We can fight while you wait."

"I don't feel like it," Yuki said, still looking out the window.

Kyo looked puzzled, this was the first time Yuki said he didn't want to fight. "But don't you want to see me lose miserably, then you break something in the house, and I have to clean it up; that's always fun for you, isn't it?"

"Not today it isn't…Kyo just," Yuki paused, and looked at Kyo with no expression on his face. "go away, I don't want to talk to you right now."

Kyo's jaw dropped as Yuki's head re-aligned with the window, and he sighed. He picked it back up, and then turned to go out the door, "Alright then." He walked out.

When the door shut behind Kyo, Yuki shut his eyes, and then said to himself, "I hope she is alright."

----

Akito tossed Tohru on his bed, and then crawled on top of her. He brutally kissed her lips over and over again, with Tohru squealing and trying to pull away.

His hand found itself on Tohru's side, and started to travel across to her stomach, going lower and lower very slowly.

Tohru's eyes shot open all the way and on reflex, she kicked Akito in the groin; Akito yelped in pain and he slapped Tohru across the face. The force was so brutal she almost fell off the bed.

Akito got up best he could and then he threw her off the bed, and she hit the floor, knock out.

It seemed like this was going to be the end of her life, this was how it was all going to finalize. Akito would get angry and she would be raped, then knocked out, and after a couple hours she would wake up. She wanted to get out of the hell house as soon as she could, but how?

Tohru's eyes slowly opened, she looked out the window…it was dark outside. Wonderful.

Soon a dark object came up to her and helped her up. It dressed her in something long and soft, and led her into a room, sitting her down in a chair.

Akito-sensei walked over to Tohru and then touched her face, picking it up, and seeing she was still half asleep.

"Tohru, here, drink this." He picked up a glass of saki, and brought it to her lips. He let the warm liquid spill into her mouth, and enter her throat.

Seconds later, Tohru's eyes snapped open. "Akito-sama,"

"Ahh, so I guess it was true," He walked back to his seat at the table, and sat down, "you CAN teach an old dog new tricks."

Tohru seemed un-amused by this joke, but she continued to look at Akito.

"Well, you can at least thank me for feeding you," Maids came out and put a plate of food in front of Akito first, then Tohru. He grabbed his chopsticks and began eating the sushi in front of him.

Tohru looked down at the food in front of her and then grabbed the chopsticks and began to eat. He finished before her, and then looked at her full saki glass, "Drink the saki Tohru."

She looked up at him, "I," She paused, and then took the saki in her hands and took a sip. The taste tickled her nose and she put it down.

"Drink it all," He drank the whole shot of saki before him, and then put it down, letting a maid pour him some more.


End file.
